


Teddy Bear Hyung

by Charlie404



Category: EXO (Band), NCT (Band), SuperM (Korea Band)
Genre: Cute, Fainting, Fluff, Gen, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Lucas is sick, Platonic Relationships, Sickfic, That's it, and Kai helps him, lukai - Freeform, soft, takes place after mtopia, they're just cute brothers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:20:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28978773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charlie404/pseuds/Charlie404
Summary: Jongin could never have imagined how much his hyungs had had to worry about him - before he found Lucas from the floor of a practice room.
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai & Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Comments: 2
Kudos: 81





	Teddy Bear Hyung

Lucas had lots of nightmares, he wanted to sing like Baekhyun and he was really quiet and introvert at the dorms. He was scared of ghosts, he liked cuddling and was insecure about his Korean. Jongin had learned all that during SuperM promotions and Mtopia filming.

Jongin had never thought he would someday be as close to Lucas as he now was. The younger felt like a little brother to him, and Jongin really enjoyed playing and messing around with him. He had actually never had a friend like Lucas; and he was pretty sure Lucas had never had a friend like him. It was refreshing. Also, he was happy to once be a hyung to someone he was close with, since he had always been one of the youngests in Exo.

Everything seemed to be all fun and games, until one night Jongin found out how much his hyungs had to worry about him all the time.

That one night, when Jongin was done with his schedules and leaving for home, he heard something. It was already past eleven pm, Jongin had actually finished everything like three hours ago, he had just been messing around with his own hyungs. Nobody should be practicing anymore, so why did he hear music from one of the practice rooms?

For a moment he searched for the right door, and when he was sure the music was coming from the room in front of him, he without knocking or anything just opened the door.

The original plan in Jongin's mind had been to scold whoever he would find practicing at this time, but that was soon forgotten. Jongin looked around the room, he didn't see anyone anywhere. Had someone forgot to turn the music off or what? Jongin was confused, but then he saw something that made him panic.

"God", he breathed out. Someone was laying on the floor, not moving or anything. Jongin rushed to that someone's side, soon realizing it was Lucas, his always so cheerful and happy dongsaeng.

"Lucas? Lucas, Xuxi, wake up", he begged, turning the younger to lay onto his back and lifting his legs onto his shoulder. It didn't take long until Lucas woke up, opening his eyes and looking pretty confused while staring at Jongin, who was sitting on his knees next to him.

"Morning", Jongin said coldly, "Nobody ever told you not to practice when you can't stand on your feet?"

Without waiting for an answer, Jongin dropped Lucas' legs from his shoulder and stood up to turn the music off. When he returned back to Lucas, he saw the younger already sitting and rubbing his face.

"Don't go back to sleep", Jongin said as he crouched next to Lucas, "This is not the right place to stay at night. Are you sick? You seem pretty pale, kid."

"Huh..?"

"Huh?" Jongin mimicked, placing his hand on the younger's forehead. Lucas was burning up and covered in cold sweat, and Jongin furrowed his eyebrows.

"Yah! What the hell are you doing here?" he asked, letting all his disappointment sound in his voice, "You're sick, do you even know that? You should be home resting, actually it's so late you should be home resting even if you were perfectly healthy! What were you trying? To kill yourself?"

Jongin looked at Lucas, waiting for some kind of reaction. He was worried about the younger, but also very, very disappointed. What had been going on in his head? Practice at night while being too sick to even stay awake!

"You are coming with me now", Jongin said, "I know you do have two days off, we talked about this last week. Don't you dare saying anything against me, you have already done it pretty bad. Let's go now, can you walk?"

With Jongin's help they were able to get Lucas into a car and to Jongin's place. When they arrived, Jongin helped the younger to take his shoes off and then pushed him to the bathroom, the kid was all sweaty and needed to clean up.

"Here's a towel for you. Shower, I'll go find you some clothes", he ordered, and then left the room. He stopped there to listen for a minute, and when he heard the shower starting, he left to find Lucas some clothing to borrow.

Lucas was almost the same size as him, maybe a bit more lanky, but basically all Jongin's clothes would most definitely fit him. And since the kid was sick, he needed something comfy. Jongin looked through his pyjamas for a moment, until he found what he had been searching; a light beige pyjama with little, red hearts. He smiled, it was perfect for his big baby. He also chose a pair of boxers and socks, and then returned to the bathroom.

When he opened the door, he saw Lucas sitting on the toilet with a towel around his body. He seemed death tired, leaning against the sink with eyes only half open. Jongin placed the clothes onto the counter and took another towel, and started drying Lucas' hair.

"It's okay, you don't need to help", Jongin said as Lucas weakly tried to dry his own hair, his hands getting on the way of Jongin's working hands, "Just stay still for me, okay? Good."

When Jongin was done with the younger's hair, he let the kid dress into the clothes he had chosen for him. After that, he helped Lucas apply some serum and lotion on his face, and after that he took the kid out of the bathroom to his livingroom, and sat him onto the couch.

"Wait here, okay?" he tapped Lucas' shoulder, "I'll be right back, don't sleep yet."

"Hyung..?"

"Yeah, Lucas?" Kai crouched in front of the kid, gently massaging his knee.

"A-are you mad at me...?" the younger asked, not looking at Jongin's eyes. Jongin felt his heart soften, was the kid really worried that he would be mad?

"No, I'm not mad", he said softly, "I'm just worried about you and your health, but not mad."

He didn't say anything about how disappointed he was, he was sure Lucas already knew it. He would get another change to talk to the kid, right now the most important thing was to get him to feel better. So, after he got a nod from Lucas he got up and went to the kitchen.

He started preparing a small bowl of soup, and while it was heating up he went to get a thermometer. It took him awhile to find it, Jongin himself was rarely sick so he rarely needed it, but fortunately he was able to find it.

"Open up", he told Lucas as he cot back to him, "Don't fall asleep yet."

"But hyung, I'm tired..", Lucas whined weakly, his voice raspy, but opened his mouth for the thermometer. Jongin told him to put it under his tongue before returning back to the kitchen.

This time Lucas followed him to the kitchen instead of staying on the couch. After seeing the result from the thermometer, Jongin had to force the younger to sit down onto a chair, and when the soup was ready, he had to feed it to the kid. He felt like he was taking care of an actual baby, also having to hold Lucas' hand because the younger wanted him to. But he wasn't going to lie, the kid was actually really cute.

"You can't be full yet", he said when Lucas refused to take the spoonful he was offering, "Open up, you need energy."

"I don't, hyung", Lucas whined. Jongin knew how much the younger loved eating, he had to be really sick if he couldn't eat a small bowl of soup.

"You do, don't whine and eat", Jongin said, still offering him the spoonful. He understood the kid wasn't feeling well, but soup was light and easy to eat, and he didn't know when the younger had eaten last time and he needed energy to get better.

"But I don't want to, hyung", Lucas said again. Jongin sighed.

"Is it that you don't want to, or is it that because you're sick you can't?" he decided to ask, just to be sure there was nothing more behind the younger's behavior. He knew Lucas still wasn't that good at speaking Korean, so that he may mean something else than exactly what he said.

"Feeling sick."

Jongin nodded, but still wasn't ready to give up; "But there's not much left, you should try to eat the rest of it, too. It will make you feel better."

And after a little more coaxing, he got the younger to eat all of the soup. His process was probably a lot easier just because of the fact Lucas was so tired, too tired to argue like usual.

"Okay, ready to sleep?" he asked the kid before pulling him up and to his bedroom. Lucas just came behind him, tired as fuck.

"You sleep with me?" Lucas asked quietly, and Kai nodded. It was night, and he was tired as well, of course he was going to sleep too. 

"What did you think? That I would give you my bed and just leave?" he teased the younger a bit, "Of course I am going to sleep with you."

"I sleep on the couch."

"Was that what you thought?" Jongin asked, and Lucas nodded. Jongin just shook his head and told the younger to lie down, he wasn't going to leave the kid alone that night. And thinking about his behavior before, the younger's hyungs shouldn't leave him alone either. 

He changed himself quickly into a pyjama before getting back to the bedroom. Stepping in he realized, Lucas was not where he had left him. The room was empty, the door to the livingroom open. When he went through it to search for the younger, he almost bumped to him.

"Yah, I told you to stay in the bedroom, didn't I?" he asked, once again trying to tease the kid. Actually, he didn't care if the kid was up, other than the fact he was sick and barely able to walk. 

"Teddy, hyung", Lucas answered with a yawn, showing him a teddy bear he was holding. Jongin smiled, it seemed like the younger liked teddy bears too.

"Yeah, you can sleep with it if you want", Jongin said, gently guiding the kid back into the bedroom and pushing him to sit down onto the bed. Had he been like that when he had been younger? Young and stupid, was it always like that?

"Now you go to sleep, and tomorrow you are not going to practice a second", Jongin said as he tucked Lucas and his teddy in, "Wake me up if you need anything, okay?"

"Hyung", Lucas said, he sounded so tired, "I.. You know I don't dance the songs well. I want to go and practice some more, and I was actually about to ask you to help me..."

Jongin sighed, "Yeah, I know you probably aren't our best dancer, but that doesn't mean you can go and practice when you are sick. I can teach you, but only when you're healthy again."

"I'll be better tomorrow", Lucas said, but Jongin shook his head.

"You will stay in bed tomorrow."

"And waste so lot time? Hyung, that's not fair!"

"So much time", Jongin corrected, "and it's totally fair. Everyone stays in bed when they are sick."

He should probably have gotten the younger to sleep when he was still tired from fainting, Jongin realized. Now the kid seemed to have much more energy to at least argue, and that's not what Jongin wanted him to do. He wanted Lucas to just fall asleep and get better, but no, of course not.

"But hyung", Lucas continued, making Jongin sigh. He was getting a bit annoyed by the way the kid was talking back to him, but tried his best not to show it.

"You're being difficult now", he said instead, "If you don't want to be sick, you better be quiet and sleep."

And with that, Lucas actually did shut his mouth. He turned around so that what Jongin saw was his back, almost making him laugh. 

"You can be childish all you want", he chuckled, "But you're not getting up before you feel better."

After that he got onto the bed, next to Lucas, and switched the lights of. It was perfectly okay for him if Lucas wanted to sulk for a while, he was doing what was best for Lucas and if the kid didn't understand it, it wasn't his fault. He was just as tired as the younger was, he wanted to sleep too.

It didn't take long until Jongin head the younger moving, and soon he felt something warm against himself. He turned a bit to take Lucas into his arms, and just like that they both fell asleep, Lucas first and Jongin shortly after him.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed reading! Love you!
> 
> Ig: tyong.sushiroll


End file.
